In Need of Romeo's Assistance
by The Lollipop Assassin
Summary: Takes place after season 1. Everyone's mini clipping book tells them to report back to the annex for a mission that will take all four Librarians. The only thing is that they are also in need of one of the Librarians' "past Romeo". No one quite understands what that means, but when they find out, they go on an adventure that changes how they look at one of our dear Librarians.
1. Chapter 1-5 redo and more

**A/N: Hey guys, so it was brought to my attention that my chapters had a lot of typos that I didn't notice. I decided to go through them and fix this. In this chapter is a cleaner, slightly edited version of those first 5 chapters. If you've already read them, search for the "Here you go" on your page and that will be the latest update in the story. If you haven't read this whole chapter and enjoy.**

**Also, I have facts in here about auras and the fact that one of the most common non-English languages spoken in Australia is Greek. If I have any inaccuracies, please tell me. I only know what the internet tells me(as far as Australia and auras and some other things go)****. **

" Well look at that. We're all back in the annex." Ezekiel said.

" Looks that way. My book said that we had to meet back here for an important mission that would take all of the Librarians... Can the Library really do that? I thought this was just a miniature version of the clippings book." Jacob asked.

" The Library can do anything it wants," Flynn told him, " So from what I understand, we have to find one of the Librarians Romeo."

"And what is that supposed to mean? It's either me or Cassandra... because I don't think I have anything that would qualify as a 'past Romeo'" Eve thought out loud.

"Well," Cassandra started, "it doesn't have to be. In the story of Romeo and Juliet, they are star-crossed lovers, right? And in the play, they fall in love quickly but Juliet is locked away and told to have an arranged marri-"

"We _all_ know the story of Romeo and Juliet." Eve sounded slightly exasperated.

"My point is it could really be any of us." As they were all debating about who it could be, no one paid attention to the fact that Ezekiel was making his way over to the globe.

"What are you doing?" Jacob questioned when he finally noticed Ezekiel messing with the globe, "...You think it's you?"

"You guys are thinking about it all wrong. It doesn't mean the original Shakespeare version, it means the poem by E. L. Banks." Ezekiel told them, his face slightly pale.

" OF COURSE!" Flynn shouted, " It's a-a different look on the story of Romeo and Juliet... Instead of being locked away and set to marry someone, Juliet is sent away and completely cut off from her family. Then years later she got caught up with some refugees and they went to assassinate a high-ranking figure who turned out to be her Romeo. After she killed him, she fled back to isolation and died of starvation. The difference is rather than days, they fell in love over the time span of years. It's a really interesting read."

"Soooooooooo?" Eve sighed questioningly.

"So it looks like we're going to Australia." Ezekiel's voice dripped in what Cassandra could almost identify as false happiness. Then he turned around, " Oh, and no questions."

"Wh-"

"Welcome to Aussieland!" he threw open the doors and they walked into an alley.

"Wait s-"

"No. Nope. We are going to do whatever this is, then we're going to leave. No questions." Ezekiel snapped, not turning around.

"I was just going to ask who the girl is." Jacob held his hands up jokingly.

"You'll see soon enough." Ezekiel led them to a small apartment building and up the stairs to a second story apartment. When he knocked, a boy that looked almost exactly like him a few years younger opened the door and flung himself at Ezekiel. He clung to Ezekiel as if letting go would surely lead to something disastrous. Then he finally stepped back and seemed to realize that the others were there, looking bewildered.

" I miss you too... Everyone this is my brother. So we're uh... where's Kai?" The boy scrunched up his face as if thinking hard. Then he pointed and hoarsely whispered,

" First room." Eve took note of the fact that Ezekiel seemed oddly surprised but then recovered almost immediately. He took them to the room and opened the slightly ajar door, to reveal a shirtless boy with multiple tattoos and tan skin sitting at a laptop. When they walked in, he turned around and stared at them for a few second said,

"I must be dreaming. There is no way this is..." he let out a loud sigh, " I know I'm not dreaming. You had to.. What.." As he ranted, he got up and put a shirt on, then gave him a similar greeting to Ezekiel's brother. Except this one was different... almost intimate? As he hugged him, his muscular arms wrapped tightly around the smaller man's neck and told him, "I missed you Zekey."

"Κι εγώ , χελώνα. Κι εγώ το ίδιο." Ezekiel murmured before Kai pulled away, " Πόσο καιρό έχει Hayden ζουν εδώ?"

" Ακριβώς επειδή οι γονείς σας πέθαναν," Kai replied

" Μίλησε." As everyone looked back and forth between the fast talking boys, no one could miss the fact that Kai's eye's became large, like a deer in headlights, for a split second.

" Όχι! Ο ίδιος δεν έχει χρησιμοποιηθεί ακόμα και στη νοηματική γλώσσα από τότε που έφυγες . Ο ίδιος γράφει ακριβώς έξω ... μερικές φορές." Kai exclaimed.

" Hey, uh as nice as this reunion is... aren't we supposed to be meeting some old girlfriend of his or something?" Jacob spoke up. Cassandra giggled,

"Uh Jacob," she whispered.

"What?" he asked, legitimately confused. The two boys turned around to look at the others, finally remembering their presence.

"This is my old boyfriend Kai."

"You're uh.. You're.. oh." Jacob stumbled over his words, Ezekiel sighed quietly and mumbled, "Ah fuck."

"Yeah. I'm gay... Anyway," he turned back to Kai," theory number 52A2 was correct. We are the Librarians and we need your help."

" Huh. Multiple?"

" Multiple."

"Theory 52A2?" Flynn asked, intrigued.

"Theory 52A is that there are artifacts that the general public believes to be false hidden in the depths of the Metropolitan Library, protected by a team of geniuses and a protector of sorts. That must be you, of course." Kai explained, pointing at Eve.

"How could you possibly know that?" Eve snapped.

"Your body stance indicates obvious training in martial arts and the fact that this entire time, your right hand has been in a tense position near your side suggests you have a gun." He explained, sitting back down.

"No. The theory. Tell me how you developed the theory." Eve pressed.

"Obviously, all of those items couldn't be fake. And the structure of a team would work the best as a strategy."

"How did you know it was the Metropolitan?" Jacob asked, but before he could answer Ezekiel stepped in,

"That's why we are here. Kai has a connection... to the other worlds. He saw it in a vision."

"Nothing impressive. Just the name of the library."

"So you're psychic?" Eve asked, obviously not believing the story.

"If only it were that simple. I have visions, I see auras, I can speak to spirits and so on... It can't be the weirdest thing you've heard."

"No. Not at all," Eve sighed, "But you said only the name came you."

"Yeah. The rest we just theorized."

"You just guessed. You just guessed something even two… three geniuses couldn't?" When Eve asked this, Kai just laughed and looked at Ezekiel. Then he looked back at them and frowned slightly,

"You're joking right?"

"What?"

"I thought you had to have a genius level IQ to be a Librarian."

"What? Are you saying that Ezekiel is a genius or something?" Jacob joked, but Kai made no response, "Wait… seriously?"

"It's not that high. Just 135."

"That's still far beyond average," Eve told him.

"I know."

"Soooooo Kai, you're a seer... I wonder where this mission will take us. We've done so much that a seer could've been used for."

"Allowing blindness to danger and, deafness to a warning are not what, dancing on the edge is not what guarantees death. Death may be foretold by a looking glass, as well as deferred by the Gaurd, but it is those who stare down the barrel of a gun and feel the earth crumbling beneath them on a cliff, who are truly immortal." Ezekiel said.

"What?" Eve asked, tiredly.

"'Though even the immortal are not completely invincible. All must face the one thing that no being is capable of denying.'" He continued, "'Fear.''

"'The cause of wretched anguish.'" Kai finished.

"That's-" Jacob began.

"That's the prophecy of Xethitis," Flynn yelled, "He was a great warrior, suspected to have the highest IQ in... well... all of history."

"The same warrior that E. L. Banks based his Juliet on," Ezekiel added.

"Yeah... And it's the same prophecy that I've been hearing, every night, at midnight since I turned 10." Kai commented, dejectedly. After a moment of uncomfortable silence, Ezekiel spoke up,

"So I guess we uh... so I guess we go back to the annex? Or...?" He rubbed the back of his neck, showing his discomfort.

"Sounds about right. The log book may have more, now that we finished the first part of our mission." Flynn said. They all walked out of the room to leave and saw Ezekiel's brother sitting on the couch of the living room, staring at the wall.

" Remember how Kai and I came up with those theories?" Hayden nodded, "Well the one about the library and team of geniuses is true. I'm one of them... and we need Kai's help." Ezekiel paused like he didn't know what to say, but the look on Hayden's face showed he knew the question that his older brother was silently asking. He nodded but then signed,

**Why?**

**Hay,** Ezekiel signed back and sighed.

**Please. Why?**

**You know why... You'll be okay?**

**You'll return?**

**I'll try.**

**Same.**

Hayden got up and hugged Ezekiel again before he and the others walked out of the apartment and entered the annex.

" Wow. Impressive." Kai commented, sounding slightly disinterested," So what exactly is going on?"

" We don't know exactly. The library can work in mysterious ways." Flynn told him.

" All we know so far is the book said that we needed the help of one of the Librarians' 'past Romeo'" Eve added and Kai chuckled and turned to Ezekiel,

" So you're my Juliet?"

" It's based on E. L. Banks' version." the smaller man informed him.

" Ah." Kai's smile faltered for a second, whether to his ex's slightly bitter tone or the information he was given, Cassandra couldn't tell.

" How long has it been since you've seen each other?... You know, if it's really like the poem." She asked, trying to figure out the situation as much as she could without pressing too much.

" Since we were 16," Ezekiel's answer, answered nothing, considering no one knows exactly how old he is, but it was a start.

* * *

**Here you go**

" I'm still a bit confused," Cassandra told Kai in a near whisper, regardless of the fact that they were the only ones in the kitchen.

"A woman of your intelligence doubt it." the male replied.

"It's just... the prophecy." She tried.

"That it's based on the E. L. Banks version," he paused, "You'll have to ask him to help you understand that part of the prophecy... but only if it's completely necessary. Hmm?" The way he deliberately chose his words, careful to make sure she understood that she should only ask an explanation of Ezekiel if it were necessary, made her uneasy. The version of the story that the prophecy was based on wasn't the simple story of infatuation, like the original. It was a story of love, suffering and death. Something bad was bound to happen, and they needed to understand why. She knew that, and Kai knew that, but the protective undertone in his voice showed that he wasn't happy about it. When they returned to the main part of the annex, Flynn reported that nothing else had appeared in the logbook and decided on going to the Library.

" So this the Library. What else do yo- oh! And this is?" Kai caught Excalibur by the hilt, surprising Flynn especially.

"That is Excalibur, the 'guard dog' of the library," Flynn told him.

"I take it that I wasn't supposed to be able to catch him?" Flynn nodded, "What exactly are we doing here? Do you even know-" Kai abruptly stopped talking and his eyes became unfocused? He swayed backwards a bit but didn't completely fall over until Ezekiel grabbed a chair and pushed him into it.

"Is he-" Eve started.

"A vision. One that should have a lot of information too, considering he's fully unaware." Ezekiel explained.

"So they're not all like this?" Jacob asked.

"No... Some are in dreams, and some are quick enough to happen during conversations without you knowing. But these, these are the clearest."

"But how does he ex-" Eve tried and was cut off again, this time by Kai,

"Epilepsy. They diagnosed me with epilepsy."

"Makes sense... Anything of use?" Jacob asked, creeping forward a bit to hear him.

"I'm not quite sure. There was this man, his aura was black with a cloudy mix of dark blue, green and red. He's angry and unforgiving, and his energy was strong. I think that the library is in danger, but there is also something or someone that I could not see that has a strong sense of love and protection for the library, so I think it's safe. Us, on the other hand, may not be as lucky."

"What do you mean?" Flynn pressed.

"I don't know. My vision was very... odd, but I did sense death."


	2. AUTHORS NOTE

**A/N: I forgot the translations. They are speaking Greek(one of the most common non-English languages spoken in Australia).**

"Me too, Turtle. Me too . " Ezekiel murmured before Kai pulled away, " How long has Hayden live here?"

"Just since your parents died . " Kai replied

" He talked." As everyone looked back and forth between the fast talking boys, no one could miss the fact that Kai's eye's became large, like a deer in headlights, for a split second

" No! He has not even used in sign language since he left . He just writes it out ... sometimes. " Kai exclaimed.


	3. Chapter 6ish

"Something changed!" Flynn yelled suddenly, after a prolonged moment of silence, " The books. Everyone get out your books."

" To be a team, lies must be uncovered and secrets told." Jacob read aloud, "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that for whatever is going on, the Library needs us to trust each other." Eve scoffed as if she couldn't believe what she'd just said, "C-can it _really _do that? Can this library **_really _**make us do some type of trust exercise or whatever?"

"Magic." Flynn shrugged, "So uh... I have no secrets."

"My brain grape is the only thing worth noting," Cassandra told them.

"I think the Library is talking about me... uh us," Ezekiel looked uncomfortable as he gestured between him and Kai, "The whole Romeo and Juliet thing." Kai made an odd face and shifted in the chair, but before he or anyone else could say anything Ezekiel continued, " We... Kai and I were best friends from when we were babies. We uh, we started dating when we were 14 and when my parents found out, they sent me away for school and over the summer they sent me to _camp. _Uh, when we were 16 I found a way to uh contact him by hacking the accounts they shut down and we video chatted, so my parents moved and cut off all contact I had with my brother. So I finished high school 3 years early, went to college and that's about it... until now. Oh, and I actually have an IQ in the high 200s...almost 300. When I got my score, I hacked into the system and deleted all the scores so they'd have to retest me and I could get lower." There was a long moment of silence and awkward looks between the other three Librarians and the Protector. No one knew what to say... until Casandra whispered,

"There's more." She'd noticed, even if no one else hadn't. There was something about Ezekiel and if they had to know for the mission, he had to tell them, "I'm sorry. It's just I know you're leaving something out. Sorry."

"_No_. I told you **_everything_**." Ezekiel replied, "That matches the story of Juliet."

"In the poem... Juliet's parents... they" Casandra struggled to ask, which earned her a steely look from Kai and no answer from Ezekiel.

"Your parents sent you away... for being gay?" Jacob asked as if he just came to an understanding of what he said. Ezekiel just nodded and Jacob realized something else, "_Wait!_ Did you just say that you have an IQ of 300?! How? If you're so smart, why wouldn't you help us instead of fooling around all the time? And why wouldn't you want people to know that you have one of the highest IQs... ever?!"

"1) I did help, you just didn't always know it and 2) it's easier."

"Wow." Eve sighed, "That's... well I guess the Library should be satisfied."

"Wait! I have one more question. How old are you? The Library sent out a letter 10 years ago... but you're..." Casandra tried to ask the question calmly, but it was obvious she was beginning to stress over the situation.

"22," Ezekiel told her, before walking away, back through the doors to the annex. No one called after him, still sorting out the information they'd been told.

"Shouldn't you go after him?" Cassandra squeaked.

"No. Not yet." Kai answered, his shoulders slumping slightly in a mildly defeated way. He waited a few seconds then continued, " I know you have questions for me. I'll answer the ones I can."

"Is he really like the Juliet from the poem?" the literature, art, and architecture expert asked, hoping that the answer would at least be a partial no.

"Unfortunately." was Kai's one-word answer.

"Where are his parents now? His brother only looked 15... and it was obvious that he lives with you." Eve thought back to the boy who was practically a miniature version of Ezekiel.

"He's 17, and... Hell... the fields of punishment. It depends on what you want to call it." Kai replied, nonchalantly.

"They're... dead," Eve said slowly and the boy nodded,"Poor Ezekiel... Why would you say they're in Hell?"

"Weren't you listening," the previously calm boy snapped,"He's Juliet. Read the poem Guardian."

"Did they really cut off all contact between them... and you?" Casandra asked carefully.

"He _could _have...but there'd be consequences... that was your last question. My turn. What type of artifacts do you have? Do you have the Apple of Discord?"

"Yes! How did you know?... Of course you knew! You're a seer!" Flynn sped through his words excitedly, as if nothing had just happened.

"Lock it up. Or give it to someone you can trust." Kai ordered.

"I can assure you, all of the artifacts a-"  
"_**Trust me. Lock it up. Or give it to someone you can trust.**_"

"Well, Ezekiel is unaffected by it," Eve suggested. For some reason, Kai frowned at this news,

"I really should go find him."


	4. Chapter 7

**AN: SORRY IT'S BEEN SO LONG! I ALWAYS DO THIS!**

" Could the Library really do that? Send a letter to a 12-year-old?" Jacob asked Flynn. They'd known that Ezekiel was young, but in order to make sense of it, they'd all figured he was 27, even though it barely made sense to recruit a 17-year-old for the job.

"The Library calls whoever it thinks is ready." Flynn shrugged.

"I don't understand why it wanted us to know the whole story... I mean we definitely can do whatever we're doing without knowing the entire story, right? I mean the poem is explanatory enough." Eve thought out loud, leaving out "for you guys anyway" because while it was true, it'd be too much of an ego booster.

"I hate to say it, but what if it's him? You heard what Kai said about the guys aura. What if some magic turns him... bad." Casandra said, not wanting to believe it herself.

"That doesn't make any sense. He said to give the apple to Ezekiel." Eve told her.

"There's more than one type of magical item that can make someone bad," Flynn argued, then paused for a moment, "Did anyone else find this whole encounter... odd?"

"The brother or the ex?" Eve sighed, "I don't think any of this will make sense, anytime soon."

"I think there's something more." Jacob said and Eve nodded in agreement, then before anyone else could say anything, Ezekiel appeared with the Apple of Discord,

"For the record, I agree that your theory is a possibility."

"W-what? Our theory?" Eve stumbled.

"You think it'll be me... thanks to this." He held up the golden apple.

"How'd you know-" Eve started.

"Oh come on! We just went over the poem; Juliet "goes bad". It doesn't take a genius," he laughed.

"So why do you-" Kai appeared, making a face at Ezekiel and mumbled something about not finding him, " Why do you have the apple?"

"Whether it's me, or not, the apple doesn't affect me and I have a feeling it needs to be safe."

"That's what Kai told us," Cassandra told him.

"Well yeah. Anyway, I guess until something happens, all we can do is wait." Eve groaned,

"I still don't understand why _he _can hold it and go unaffected. How can a person possibly be the worst version of themselves?"

"It's not impossible. It's just...unlikely." Flynn explained, "It just isn't exactly... good. People who are the worst version of themselves are much stronger that those who are the best version of themselves because "evil" curses are less effective, if effective at all. Though, there have been others that... well, have become some of the evilest people in the known history."

"But that doesn't mean that'll happen to Ezekiel." Casandra rushed to say.

"It is a possibility," Ezekiel commented.

"_Zeke!_" Kai snapped, " Ξέρεις τι σου είπα!" Ezekiel just smirked,

" Well it's probable. Besides, Δεν έχετε δει τα πάντα." At this Kai frowned and bit his lip.

" Can you guys not speak in Greek? If we're expected to figure this out, we should all be on the same page." Eve told them, but neither male gave her any type of conformation.

" Figure what out? Number one rule of being a thief is that you can't do a major heist without a plan and you can't have a plan without all the pieces. All we know is that we need Kai, our books keep rewriting themselves, the library is in trouble, and I might turn evil." Ezekiel replied, sounding the slightest bit exasperated.

"Well... he's not wrong," Casandra spoke up softly.

" So what do we do?" Jacob asked.

"Theorize," Flynn told them.


	5. Chapter 8

"Okay.. we still have no clue what's going on," Eve said.

"Of course, we do. We just have to look through some of the Library's books, see if we can figure out what Kai saw... or felt," Flynn told her.

"We should go back to the annex," Jacob decided, "You know... get Jankins up to speed. See what he knows."

"Ezekiel, Kai and I will go to the annex, and I'll tell Jenkins. You three can stay here and see what you find." Flynn said. "I think we should all just consult with Jenkins now, then figure out what books to look at later," Ezekiel told him.

"Where is Jenkins anyway?" Jacob asked.

"He's mapping the rooms... with little success from the last time I checked," Cassandra informed.

"Come on, let's go see Jenkins." Eve summoned them, already walking through the doors.

"Ah, you return," Jenkins said, his back to them, pulling parchment off of a shelf, then when he finally turned, he made a small noise of surprise, " And you are?"

"Kai. Apparently the library recruited me for a _special mission._" He gave a lazy, mocking bow.

"Special mission?" Jenkins turned to Flynn, but he just shrugged,

"We don't know yet. Kai here is a seer, and he had a vision about a danger that will come to the library."

"Right now we have little information, but we were going to look through some books, see if we can find what he saw. Are there any new events to look at?" Eve added.

"No, not yet. Well," Jenkins replied, " While you Librarians look through books, I must borrow Mr... Kai, here."

Ezekiel turned to the others once the two had resigned to the kitchen, " Well, I'll go begin narrowing down who it could be. You lot can go back to talking about me.

"We weren't-" Cassandra tried, dying off mid-sentence as Ezekiel left the room.

* * *

"Tea?" Jenkins offered.

"Please," he replied just as politely, "But that's not why you brought me here, Galahad."

"You are a 低声."

"That is true."

"How did they find you?"

"Ezekiel and I... have a history."

"A history?"

"We dated... well, more importantly, we've known each other our entire lives."

"And I suppose he knows?"

"Of course, he does."

* * *

"I can't be the only one who thinks something is wrong with the timeline." Cassandra blurted out at soon as he was out of earshot, " I mean we all saw the way they hugged."

"The way they hugged?" Jacob asked incredulously.

"Yeah. Not to mention that the reunion between Ezekiel, his brother and Kai was hardly a reunion. There was no catching up or anything. He was in and out." Eve agreed.

"I see what you're saying... but what do you suppose actually happened? Especially since the Library accepted the explanation he gave." Jake wondered.

"Because he _did _tell the truth," Flynn explained, " He just didn't tell us everything."

"But why?" Eve asked no one in particular.

* * *

**AU:  
Hey, sorry it's been so long. I've had writers block and school, but I will try to do better at giving you something at least once a month.**

**Translations: **

**From last chapter- **" Ξέρεις τι σου είπα!"- "You know what I told you!"

"Besides, Δεν έχετε δει τα πάντα."- " Besides, you haven't seen everything, yet.

**This chapter- ** 低声- Whisper

**Also, have you guys noticed that our Ezekiel and Leo Valdez from HoO are basically the same person?**


	6. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey hey people. Here's your new chapter, it's bad and short, but I'll make it up to you. Also, I have a new LeveragexLibrarians crossover coming out, so be on the look out if you like them. I don't think the first chapter is my best work, so I may revise it, rather than puting it out today, but just this one, it'll be worth it.**

" Because he doesn't trust us," Cassandra concluded sadly.

" Why? No one's ever done anything to him... _he's the thief!_" Jacob argued.

" Jacob!" Casandra scolded, "We could ask him."

" How well do you imagine that going down? Whatever he didn't tell us, it was for a reason and you want to just go up and ask him what it was?" Eve asked.

" Well, we have to figure it out," Casandra said.

" Why?" Flynn asked, " How do we even know that it is important? The Library let him be done, meaning that he told the truth to the extent that The Library felt necessary."

" If he left it out, it's important. You don't leave out something unimportant." Eve told him.

" Yeah, but how important is 'the way they hugged'?...And the fact that they didn't seem to catch up? If anything, you're going off speculation." Jacob said.

" No, no, they're right. If they hadn't seen each other in such a long time, reuniting would have been more emotional. Not only that, but he also seemed to know exactly where to go." Flynn explained.

" Yeah, well that could've been the apartment that he always lived in, meaning it was a hunch," Casandra argued.

" Yes, but how likely is that?" Eve asked.

" So what are we supposed to do? We can't ask him, hell we don't even know if it's worth asking." Jacob said.

" That doesn't mean it can be ignored!" Eve told him.

" There's a..." Casandra trailed off, " Why did Jenkins want to speak with Kai?"

" What does that matter?" Eve asked confused.

" It just feels odd," Casandra told her.

" All of this is odd," Jacob commented gruffly.

" Well, what if it has to do with what he won't tell us?" Casandra suggested.

" Hey, Flynn... Isn't it true that people with really high IQs have low EQs?" Eve wondered.

" Yes, but not always," He answered.

" That could be the missing piece."

" I guess... but there is something more. I just can't put my finger on it." Casandra sighed, as Ezekiel came down the stairs, "Find anything?"  
" No. I want a snack," He continued into the kitchen, the others following when Casandra said they could all eat something.

" Ah. Mr. Jones. I was just having a nice conversation with your _friend_ here." Jenkins greeted as he walked into the room.

" How unfortunate. He's a bore." Ezekiel replied.

" _I'm _the bore? Just hearing your voice makes me begin to dose off." Kai and Ezekiel laughed, the others just stood, observing the interaction, " If you're getting a snack, I want tacos."

" Tacos it it," Ezekiel turned to the others,"You guys are good with tacos right?"

" You're making them?" Jacob asked incredulously, at which Kai raised an eyebrow,

" You mean you've never eaten his cooking?"

" No. He survives off of pizza." Eve said and Kai frowned slightly, " _You're _good at cooking?"

" I'm slightly offended." the man in question said as he looked through the fridge for what he needed, " Of course I can cook."

" I'll believe it when I see it." Jacob told him.

When he was done, Eve pointed at them and said,

" These don't look like tacos."

" That's because they're authentic tacos. Try it."

" Oh my God," Eve exclaimed once she bit in, " Where'd you learn to cook like this?"

" Tv," Ezekiel smirked.


End file.
